Role Playing
by ALR Marsters
Summary: I just had an idea and I worte it down...just read it and tell me whatcha think


i do not own these characters...I am merely a fan with a vivid imagination gets me through the summer.  
  
A Little Role Playing  
  
Buffy wakes up in her appartment. Andgel's old appartment. It's early afternoon. She gets dressed and heads out the door. She walks down the street to Spike's crypt.  
  
BUFFY: Spike?  
  
Spike stands without his shirt on holding a glass of brandy. Dawn, Xander, and Willow are sitting on couches and chairs around him; they all turn toward Buffy.  
  
SPIKE: What do you want Slayer?  
BUFFY: (without confidence) I just wanted to know if you wanted to patrol tonight, or if there is some big bad evil I can help with. Or maybe I could just hang out with you?  
SPIKE: And why would I wanna hang out with you.  
DAWN: Why would any of us wanna hang out with you.  
XANDER: (angrily) Hey! that's your sister! (joking) You have to be MORE harsh on her. Like-  
WILLOW: Where'd you get that outfit? The thrift store?  
XANDER: Yeah, like that.  
SPIKE: Sorry, slayer, no one here needs or wants your help, or you for that matter.  
BUFFY: Oh - ok. Well, I'll I'll just go then.  
DAWN: (sarcastically) Bye.  
  
Buffy leaves the crypt.  
  
SPIKE: What the hell was her problem.  
DAWN: She has a crush on you.  
SPIKE: What!? Yeah right  
  
Willow and Xander laugh.  
  
WILLOW: Yeah right, Dawn.  
SPIKE: (in realization) Although, she can barely talk when I get in a room with her, and she has been trying to spend more time with us.  
DAWN: See...she DOES have a crush on you. Whelp, I'd better get going, I should probaby show up for seventh hour, at least.  
XANDER: On that note, I should go, too.  
WILLOW: Yeah, I have a class.  
  
Spike walks the three to the door and waves...still topless. As the three fade off into the distance, BUffy emerges from behind a bush.  
  
SPIKE: (his back to Buffy) I told you not to come here.  
BUFFY: I couldn't help it. I wanted to see you.  
  
The go back into Spikes crypt and start making out on the couch - Buffy sitting on Spike's lap. Suddenly, the door opens and Xander pops in. He sees Buffy jump off of Spike's lap.  
  
XANDER: Buffy - why do you think Spike would want you. The only guys who want you are vampires with souls, small town army boys, and an occasional one night stand.  
  
Spike coughs to try to shut Xander up.  
  
SPIKE: Sorry, something in my throat. Why ar eyou back anyway?  
XANDER: Forgot my watch.  
SPIKE: Well, find it.  
  
Xander grabs his watch from the table and leaves.  
  
BUFFY: I love you Spike.  
SPIKE: Sure ya do.  
BUFFY: I do.  
  
Buffy and Spike start making out again, this time more passionately. Sudenly, Spike opens his jaws and bites Buffy.  
  
Buffy is awakened in a cold sweat. She is laying on the couch with cartoons blaring and Dawn asleep on her shoulder. It was all a dream. Dawn is shaken awake by Buffy's shivers.  
  
DAWN: Are you ok?  
BUFFY: (blankly) It was all a dream.  
DAWN: What was.  
BUFFY: Thank God, it was all a dream.  
DAWN: Buffy, are you ok.  
BUFFY: Is Spike around?  
DAWN: Buffy, Spike dissappeared a few months ago. We don't know where he went. Just that he's gone and he tried to hurt you...but not the normal hurt. Are you ok?  
BUFFY: Fine. Wh-Where are Willow and Xander.  
DAWN: I dunno, Willow is probably asleep upstars and Xander...I dunno.   
BUFFY: They're my friends, right.  
DAWN: Of course...Buffy, what'd you dream about?  
BUFFY: None of you are friends with Spike?  
DAWN: No. No, none of us...Buffy what's wrong.  
BUFFY: Are all the doors and windows locked?  
DAWN: I'm not sure...the kitchen door might be unlocked.  
BUFFY: I should check it.  
  
buffy gets up to check the kitchen door. Dawn follows after her.  
  
DAWN: Buffy, what's wrong. Did you have a prophecy type dream? Did you dream that Spike came back?  
BUFFY: No, I dreamt that he was still here.  
DAWN: Well, he's not, he's gone.  
  
Buffy twists the door knob and tries to open the door. The door pulls open.  
  
BUFFY: Unlocked.  
  
Suddenly a figure bursts though the open door covered in a blanket.  
  
SPIKE: Hello, slayer.  
  
The end 


End file.
